


It's almost Halloween

by Ariko_Hiranei



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, New Avengers (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU!Banda, Crossdressing, Fans, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Human Wade Wilson, M/M, Peter es un cantante
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: Wade Fanboy está una vez más aquí. Esta vez celebrando el maravilloso Halloween de la mejor manera posible: asistiendo al primer concierto que los New Avengers darán por las fiestas.
Aunque alguien debió decirle qué disfraz usaría Peter Parker...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sip, Wade fanboy regresa de las sombras muajajajajaja.  
> La canción que interpreta Petey es esta: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3iTFnNU3AYg  
> por si quieren escucharla mientras leen esta locura mía.

El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, el otoño llegó a New York. La ciudad poco a poco iba tiñéndose de naranja y púrpura por las inevitables fiestas, y los niños hablaban sin cesar sobre los disfraces que usarían en la última noche de octubre. Sin embargo, muchos adolescentes y adultos jóvenes se encontraban emocionados por algo más acorde a su edad, pero no por eso menos divertido.

Los New Avengers habían decidido presentarse la semana de Halloween a lo largo de la ciudad, en lugares accesibles para todo el mundo, pero no solo eso, si no que estarían disfrazados de acuerdo a lo que la mayoría votara en su página de Internet. Para hacer la dinámica un poco más amigable, se proponía en la página seis disfraces: hada, vampiro, bruja, científico loco, zombi y momia, todos elegibles para cualquiera de los integrantes de la banda.

De más está decir que fue toda una sensación y una verdadera sorpresa lo que los fans eligieron al final.

\---------------------

Wade se miró al espejo, asegurándose de que las cicatrices falsas en su rostro se quedaran en su lugar. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, salió del baño y fue a ponerse sus rotos tenis, completando así su espectacular disfraz de zombi.

-¿Qué me falta, qué me falta?- se paseó por su pequeño apartamento, echándole un vistazo al reloj de vez en cuando. Faltaban dos horas para que empezara el primer concierto de la semana, y aún más para la pequeña fiesta privada que tendrían los miembros de la banda- creo que nada... espero que nada, sería horrible tener que acordarme cuando estén a medio concierto, o cuando esté besando a Peter~

Se llevó ambas manos a la boca y rió como colegiala enamorada, sin poder creerse aún que Peter, el vocalista de la banda más genial del mundo mundial, fuera su novio. Apenas tenían seis meses saliendo, pero a él se le antojaba una vida entera. Y pensar que todo se lo debía a Logan, sin ese bastardo gruñón, jamás hubiera podido confesarle sus sentimientos al castaño de una vez por todas, y dejar ese “molesto juego de hacerte el pendejo” como lo había llamado Logan.

-¡Y ahora podré traer a Petey pay a casa cuando termine la fiesta!- de solo pensarlo le daban ganas de saltar- ¡Oh, ya recordé que olvidé!- se dirigió a la cocina dando saltitos mientras tarareaba el tema de Tiburón- las manzanas acarameladas~, a mi baby boy encantan~. Sacó del horno ya frío una docena de manzanas cubiertas de dulce y las puso con cuidado en una caja de regalo- me dará mucho besitos y nos tomaremos de las manos~

Siguió cantando, mientras le daba los toques finales a su regalo. Y, sabiendo que si se quedaba en su pequeño apartamento se impacientaría más, decidió irse yendo al lugar del concierto. Con suerte, vería antes que cualquier otro fan los disfraces de la banda.

\---------------------

-Me empiezo a cuestionar la sanidad de nuestros fanáticos- Luke salió del vestidor, acomodándose las vendas que insistían en caerse cada dos segundos. Dios, como haría para tocar la batería sin terminar medio desnudo

-¿Apenas?- Clint le miró desde su lugar en el sillón, comiendo una galleta y tirando migajas sobre sus desgarrados pantalones- No te quejes, por lo menos nosotros tuvimos disfraces normales, no como Peter y Strange.

-¿Saben que estoy aquí, cierto?- se quejó el pelinegro, aún tratando de enfundarse las botas de tacón que iban con su traje- ¿Cómo rayos le hacen las mujeres para usar esto?

-Mucha práctica, querido- Jessica se cruzó de brazos, mirando divertida a su pobre compañero, mientras abrochaba su larga bata- Aunque agradece que no te tocó el disfraz de Peter.

Todos voltearon a ver hacia el vestidor del cual el más joven de todos se rehusaba a salir. Ni bien le trajeron el disfraz que usaría, se encerró en el y se negó a hablar con nadie “nunca jamás”. O al menos, hasta que el concierto empezara.

-Seeee... pobre. Espero que la prensa no se ría mucho de él.

-Oh, vamos, solo es un pedazo de tela- Logan entró al camerino y les miró con una ceja arqueada- lindas botas, Strange.

-¡Oh, cierra la boca antes de que te arroje la maldita escoba!

-Es parte del disfraz, así que no querrás perderla. Como sea...- le dio una calada a su cigarro y prosiguió- salen en 10 minutos, así que vayan sacando al mocoso de ahí.

\----------------------------------

La gente fue acercándose al improvisado escenario en medio de Central Park, impacientes porque el espectáculo iniciara. Wade no se sentía preocupado, pues estaba en primera fila, y ni siquiera la venida de un ente galáctico dispuesto a devorar a la humanidad le harían abandonar ese lugar.

Apretó con cierta fuerza la caja que tenía entre las manos cuando escuchó los primeros golpeteos de la batería, seguidos de la risa escandalosa de Clint. Dios, ya se estaban preparando para empezar. Diez minutos después, la presentadora del evento se colocó frente al telón, sonriendo complacida con el número de gente que se había reunido.

-¡Buenas noches, damas, caballeros, espectros y demás! Es un placer tenerlos con nosotros. Recuerden que éste es el primer concierto de la semana, así que no olviden consultar la página web de la banda para saber dónde será el próximo evento. Sin más preámbulos, aquí están con ustedes, ¡los geniales y terroríficos, New Avengers!

El telón se alzó y una nube de hielo seco inundó el escenario, junto con un juego de luces naranjas. Los primeros acordes de la guitarra eléctrica hicieron enmudecer a los espectadores y el sonido melodioso del sintetizador marcó un ritmo lento y dulce.

Uno a uno, cada integrante de la banda era iluminado por un cenital de distinto color, desde Luke, con su traje de momia, pasando por Jessica, la científica loca y Clint el zombi tras el bajo, hasta Strange, la sexy bruja con barba.

Este último se ganó las risas emocionadas de sus múltiples fans, quienes no tardaron nada en fotografiar al pobre hombre. Pero eso a Wade no le importaba, porque la única persona que quería ver aún no estaba en el escenario.

-¡Vamos, Petey! ¿Dónde te metiste?- susurró, sin saber que el resto del grupo se preguntaba lo mismo.

-¡Hola New York!- la voz de Peter sonó por las bocinas, pero no se veía rastro de él- con motivo de las fiestas, ¡empezaremos con un clásico que estoy seguro todos adoraran!- una ola de vítores y gritos se escuchó, opacando un poco la música- ¡esperamos que este concierto sea memorable para todos!

Una pausa y el castaño empezó a cantar, aún sin aparecerse.

-I'm carving pumpkins. It's almost Halloween,All my friends are wondering… What they're gonna be- una luz apareció al fondo del escenario, donde estaba Luke, iluminando a duras penas la figura de una chica- The monster mash is playing. You're moving to the beat. And now we're gonna teach you, to do the trick or treeeeaat~

-Everybody scream, everybody scream!- Jessica y Clint corearon, mirándose de reojo- It's almost Halloween~

-Do the trick or treat~, Do the trick or treat~- la luz se volvió más intensa, mostrando que la figura de la “chica” no era otro más que Peter, enfundado en uno de esos disfraces sexys de hadas- It's almost Halloween~, Everybody scream!!!

A más de uno se le cayó la quijada de la impresión, entre ellos Wade, quien no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Peter llevaba un corset rojo con costuras negras, bastante entallado, y una muy corta falda de olanes del mismo color. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas por unas medias de color azul oscuro, casi negro, que se sostenían con la ayuda del más delicioso liguero de encaje que Wade hubiera tenido el gusto de observar. Un par de tacones negros y una tiara completaban el disfraz.

De no ser por el cabello corto y la falta de maquillaje en sus facciones masculinas, el castaño podría bien pasar por una chica. Una hermosa chica lista para ser adorada por el hombre que ella quisiera.

-There's a devil in the corner. In candy apple red, dressed up like a fire, burning through my head- Peter sonrió a pesar de lo avergonzado que se encontraba y buscó entre la multitud a su novio, sintiendo que sus mejillas se encendían ante la mirada llena de lujuria que éste le dio cuando lo encontró- I got a little closer and offered her a drink, who took me to the graveyard… And we did the trick or treeeeaat~

-Oh, baby boy, claro que haremos el dulce o truco- el rubio no pudo evitar relamerse los labios cuando, al acercarse un poco más al escenario, notó que Peter realmente tenía todo el disfraz puesto. Esas lindas braguitas rojas pronto se harían muy personales con el suelo de su habitación- It's only Halloween, baby boy~


End file.
